


Christmas In July

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poor Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Me and my mom did a Christmas movie marathon last year although it was more like in April/May though.Love Actually 2h 15mThe Holiday 2h 18mTrading Christmas 1h 27mCelsius -50Kelvin 223.15Originally Flynn's name was going to be Noel.Vanillite-Black,X,Omega Ruby





	Christmas In July

Dean woke up freezing Sam must of turned down the heat again.

As Dean got closer to the living room he heard what sounded like Christmas music.

Dean had to stop and look at the calender sure enough it said July.1st.

Dean thought he had somehow been transported to another earth.

Jack and Flynn were watching Christmas movies in July.

Dean walked into the kitchen well more like he slid.

He’s lucky he didn’t bust his head open how the hell was it snowing in the bunker.

"Vanillite the Fresh Snow Pokemon the temperature of their breath is -58 degrees Fahrenheit they create snow crystals and make snow fall in the area around them” Gideon told Dean as a Vanillite floated past him.

Sam came home from the store he found Dean under a mountain of blankets,Jack and Flynn were sleeping on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my mom did a Christmas movie marathon last year although it was more like in April/May though.  
> Love Actually 2h 15m  
> The Holiday 2h 18m  
> Trading Christmas 1h 27m  
> Celsius -50  
> Kelvin 223.15  
> Originally Flynn's name was going to be Noel.  
> Vanillite-Black,X,Omega Ruby


End file.
